Darkness Secret
by MauvaiseFille
Summary: Depois de ser atacada por Elena duas vezes e quase mata-la, Bonnie foge de Mystic Falls High para a antiga casa das bruxas e pede ajuda para livrar a Expressão do corpo, os espíritos aceitam ajudar, mas com algumas condições. Bonnie/OC
_**Disclamer:**_ _The Vampire Diaries and characters não me pertencem._

 ** _N/A: A estória se passa a partir do 4x19, depois que Bonnie é atacada por Elena. Klaus e Elijah não foram para New Orleans, e a Hayley não está gravida. É uma fic centrada na Bonnie. Tem alguns OC's - original characters -. Já avisando, a Bonnie nessa fic vai ser bastante BADAS._**

* * *

 ** _''[...] A escuridão sempre estará conosco, não importa o quão difícil você tenta ser uma pessoa cheia de luz, em algum momento a escuridão aparece e você terá que conviver com isso [...]'' - Autor Desconhecido_**

* * *

\- Bonnie, espera. - Silas falou tentando chamar à atenção de Bonnie -

\- Afaste-se, Silas! - Bonnie falou ainda caminhando -

\- Nós podemos nos ajudar! - Silas falou -

\- Isso é o que você faz. - Bonnie vira para Silas - Espera até eu perder o controle, então aparece e me salva. - Bonnie falou com raiva -

\- Acha mesmo que tem escolha? - Silas pergunta e Bonnie franze o cenho - Se não me deixar ajuda-la, isso a consumirá internamente.

\- Fique longe de mim! - Bonnie falou com tanto desprezo e ódio, que os alarmes dos carros estacionados começaram a apitar -

\- Não queria fazer isso, queria? - Silas pergunta, olhando para a cara confusa da Bonnie - A sua magia está assumindo o controle. Escute, Bonnie. Respire. - falou se aproximando da Bonnie -

\- Prefiro morrer antes de deixar que você me controle de novo. - Bonnie afirma com raiva -

\- Bonnie, me escute! - Silas falou mais alto por causa dos alarmes - Controle, Bonnie! Controle!

\- Saia da minha cabeça! - Bonnie gritou, aumentando o som dos alarmes -

Bonnie fechou os olhos, tentando ficar calma e controlar a sua magia, quando abre novamente os olhos, Silas não está mais na frente dela. Depois de conseguir controlar os sons dos alarmes, Elena, com sua velocidade de vampiro, ataca Bonnie por trás e a morde.

Bonnie começa faze-la cuspir o sangue e Elena a solta bruscamente fazendo-lhe cair no chão. Logo após se curar, Bonnie levanta e vira lentamente na direção de Elena, e apenas com um movimento da mão, Bonnie quebra as duas pernas da Elena, fazendo com que a mesma grite e caia no chão, logo depois, Bonnie quebra o braço.

\- Bonnie, pare. - Stefan fala correndo em direção a Bonnie, enquanto Damon vai em direção a Elena -

Mas Bonnie não para, ela começa a dar múltiplos aneurismas, fazendo com que Elena comece a sangrar pelo o nariz.

\- Ajude-me, Damon. - Elena pede -

\- Bonnie, você a está matando. - Stefan tenta -

\- Sei o que estou fazendo. - Bonnie fala -

\- Essa não é você. - Stefan se aproxima - Ela é sua melhor amiga. - Stefan fala, mas Bonnie ainda continua a machucando -

\- Droga, Bonnie. - Damon fala com raiva -

\- Bonnie, por favor. - Elena pede, segurando sua cabeça -

Bonnie faz com que Elena sinta mais um pouco de dor, mas acaba cedendo e cessa o ataque.

\- Você está bem? - Stefan pergunta -

\- Claro que não Stefan! - Bonnie exclama - Eu quase morri. A Elena me atacou duas vezes hoje! Duas vezes! - Bonnie se aproxima de Elena e pega a mão dela - Quando Caroline se transformou em vampira e eu tive que fazer o anel do dia, eu lhe disse que se ela perder a minha confiança, eu tiraria o feitiço que botei no anel, e o mesmo vale para você, Elena.

Depois que Bonnie termina de falar, ela diz algumas coisas em latim e vai embora, deixando Stefan, Damon e Elena para trás.

Por não se sentir segura na sua casa ou na casa de sua avó, Bonnie pega o seu carro e dirigi pra lugar nenhum.

\- O que esta acontecendo comigo? - Bonnie pergunta para si mesma, chorando mais de raiva, do que medo -

Depois de algum tempo, Bonnie parou o carro e olhou em volta para saber aonde estava.

\- Como eu vim parar aqui? - Bonnie pergunta em voz alta, ao perceber que ela está no mesmo lugar em que Emily e outras bruxas foram queimadas -

Sem pensar duas vezes, Bonnie desce do carro e vai em direção a antiga casa, ao entrar Bonnie percebeu como aquele lugar era assustador, aquele lugar costumava deixar Bonnie mais forte, mas depois que Bonnie começou a usar magia negra, ela não sente mais a mesma força que antes, e ela não culpa ninguém, somente ela mesma.

Bonnie foi até ao sotão e viu que ele ainda estava do mesmo jeito em que ela o deixou, cheio de velas, algumas tigelas, um cobertor, alguns travesseiros e um pentagrama desenhado no chão.

Bonnie ficou no meio do pentagrama e começou a cantar alguma coisa em latim, que fez todas as velas acederem.

\- Eu sei que a expressão faz com que eu perca o contato com os espíritos, mas Emily se você tiver me ouvindo... - Bonnie fecha os olhos e hesita por um estante - Eu preciso de você, Emily. Eu preciso que você me ajude a controlar a minha magia. - Bonnie lentamente abre os olhos ao sentir uma mão no ombro dela - Você me ouviu.

\- É claro que sim, todos nós ouvimos a sua suplica. - Emily fala - E nós decidimos lhe ajudar. - Bonnie sorri - Mas tem algumas condições.

\- Quais? - Bonnie pergunta sem hesitar -

\- Você ira matar o Silas sem derrubar o véu. - Emily fala -

\- Como assim? - Bonnie pergunta -

\- Depois eu lhe explico, mas primeiro você tem que fazer um feitiço de localização. - Emily fala -

\- Quem eu tenho que localizar? - Bonnie pergunta -

\- Silas. - Emily fala - E você deve pedir que ele mostre a sua verdadeira face.

\- Por quê? - Bonnie pergunta -

\- Pois assim Silas não ira mais controlar a sua mente. - Emily responde - Você ira fazer isso e depois voltara aqui. Não cometa nenhum erro.

\- Eu cometi um erro ao usar magia negra para ajudar a Elena, e por causa disto minha avó pagou o preço. - Bonnie fala se levantando - Eu não cometerei outro sequer erro que envolva a minha magia, se ver o rosto verdadeiro do Silas vai me ajudar com a magia, então eu farei isso.

\- Muito bem criança. - Emily fala - Sua avó não ira mais sofrer. - Bonnie olha para ela -

\- Não? - Bonnie pergunta hesitante -

\- Não. Como você veio pedir a minha ajuda e percebeu que você cometeu um erro ao ajudar a _doppelgänger,_ eu e os espíritos deixaremos sua avó livre. - Emily fala e Bonnie olha para ela com os olhos cheios de lagrimas -

\- Obrigada Emily. - Bonnie fala -

\- Você é da família criança. - Emily fala - Agora vá e faça o seu dever.

\- Está bem. - Bonnie fala e Emily desaparece, assim como as chamas das velas - Localizar Silas e pedir que ele me mostre sua verdadeira face. Não parece difícil. - Bonnie repeti para si mesma -

Bonnie estava em uma caverna escura, com o vestido do baile e um casaco preto por cima.

\- Droga. - Bonnie murmura depois que pisou em uma parte do vestido que acabou rasgando - Por que eu não troquei de roupa.

Bonnie foi ate uma parede para se apoiar e rasgar o resto, até que viu uma luz no final da caverna, então foi em direção a luz, ao chegar, viu que tinha uma escada, respirando fundo, Bonnie desceu.

\- Silas? - Bonnie chamou assim que desceu - Eu sei que você está aqui. Meu feitiço localizador funcionou sem usar nada seu.

\- Finalmente você está percebendo o quão poderosa é. - Silas falou e Bonnie virou em direção a voz -

\- Você não é mais o Jeremy. - Bonnie afirma - Esse é você mesmo?

\- Sim. - Silas afirma -

\- Então me diga por que está se escondendo. - Bonnie pergunta se aproximando -

\- Chame de vingança da Qetsiyah. - Silas falou se levantando e virando de costa pra Bonnie - Quando ela entendeu que eu não a amava, ela usou sua magia para garantir que jamais nenhuma mulher poderia me amar. Não deve ser surpresa que agora eu quero a cura e morrer.

\- E eu quero que você morra. - Bonnie fala calma -

\- Mesmo que signifique trazer de volta todos os seres sobrenaturais de volta? - Silas pergunta e Bonnie hesita -

\- Sim. - Bonnie fala com firmeza - Revele o seu rosto.

\- Não se assuste. - Silas fala virando de frente e se aproxima de Bonnie, que da um passo para trás - Eu falei para você não se assustar.

\- Não me assustar?! Meu Deus Silas! - Bonnie sem pensar se aproxima e toca no rosto de Silas - Não dói? - Bonnie pergunta -

\- Eu não me importo mais. - Silas fala se afastando - Você vai me ajudar?

\- Vou. - Bonnie fala - Silas... - Silas vira para a olhar - Você teve o que mereceu. - Bonnie se vira e vai para a escada -

\- Ninguém merece isso! - Silas grita para Bonnie -

\- Você não é ninguém. - Bonnie se vira - Você era o homem que Qetsiyah amava, que queria passar a eternidade com você, mas você a usou e deu o feitiço de imortalidade para outra. Você a traiu com a sua serva! - Bonnie grita - Então quando eu digo que você mereceu isso, é por quê você mereceu. - fala mais calma - Adeus, Silas. Não se preocupe, você vai morrer em breve.

E com essas palavras finais Bonnie vai embora, deixando para trás um Silas muito atordoado.

De volta para a antiga casa das bruxas, Bonnie faz o mesmo feitiço de antes e chama por Emily

\- Emily! - Bonnie grita -

\- Calma criança. - Emily fala atrás de Bonnie -

\- Está feito. - Bonnie fala - Silas mostrou-me o rosto dele.

\- Ótimo, agora está na hora de lhe ajudar com a expressão. - Emily fala -

\- O que devo fazer? - Bonnie pergunta -

\- Pegue uma vasilha e derrame um pouco do seu sangue, depois repitas as minhas palavras. - Emily fala e Bonnie obedece -

\- E agora? - Bonnie pergunta cortando a palma da sua mão -

\- Repita. - Emily se aproxima - _Sanguis_ _enim_ _sanguis_ _meus_ _novi._

\- _Sanguis_ _enim sanguis_ _meus_ _novi._ \- Bonnie repete -

\- _Qetsiyah_ _ascende_ _spiritus_ _vocabo._ \- Emily fala -

\- _Qetsiyah_ _ascende_ _spiritus_ _vocabo._ \- Bonnie repete -

\- _Adjuva_ _nos_ _occidere_ _Silas._ \- Emily fala -

\- _Adjuva_ _nos occidere Silas._ \- Bonnie repete -

De repente uma mulher aparece na ponta do pentagrama, tinha cabelos ondulados com uma coroa de flores, olhos castanhos, os mesmos lábios de Bonnie, sua roupa era apenas um vestido simples de seda.

\- Quem é você? - Bonnie pergunta olhando para a mulher em sua frente -

\- Qetsiyah. E você? - Qetsiyah fala -

\- Bonnie. - Bonnie fala -

\- Então é você que esta tendo problemas para controlar a expressão? - Qetsiyah pergunta se aproximando e Bonnie assente - Você quer controlar isso?

\- Sim. - Bonnie fala - O que eu posso fazer?

\- Morrer. - Qetsiyah fala e Bonnie a olha com espanto -


End file.
